A Bit of a Fairytale
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: For Hobbit Kink Meme. Ori divulges a fantasy to his friends while drinking and Dwalin overhears. And decides to make it true. M for content.


_**A Bit of a Fairy Tale**_

_Hobbit Kink Meme: "__Ever since he was a little boy, Ori loved looking at the pictures in story books of the big Dwarven warriors who slay dragons and protected their people with their mighty axes and their powerful bodies. When he reached puberty, his admiration for warrior types changed into something else, and he would fantasize just being taken by one as a prize, and hard._

_Poor Dwalin, who is hearing this from a surprisingly open (maybe slightly tipsy?) Ori, can hardly control himself. He would really like to make Ori's fantasy [a reality]."_

"Type?" Ori asked, setting the mug down and staring at the Fili and Kili across the table. "Yeah, I guess so. Warriors. Yeah. Warriors."

"Oh, so pretty much anyone here will do, then?" Fili asked, smirking.

Dwalin almost coughed into his mug. Why was he listening to this conversation again? Right, because it was more interesting than hearing Thorin gripe about his maddening infatuation with their Burglar.

(Currently, Thorin was trying not to glare at Bilbo and failing miserably, scaring the poor Hobbit into the corner.)

"Heck no!" Ori giggled into his cup. "You grew up on the fairy tales too, right? You know: big, burly warriors who slay dragons and protect their people valiantly with axes and sometimes even their bodies?"

"Oh, those warriors," Kili said scratching his stubbly chin. "A lot of women like that type, I know. Can't say I see the allure myself. I always preferred being the protector rather than the protected."

"Same here," Fili said.

"I guess that makes me odd then," Ori sighed. "It wasn't until I hit puberty that my interest in that kind of warrior turned sexual. Heheh. Don't tell Dori. He'd freak out. Nori would too, come to think of it."

"Wait…wait…" Kili waved his hand. "So, explain to me exactly what you like, because not all those fairy tale Dwarves are extremely muscular."

Ori hummed, looking about. "Well, best real life example I can give for what my type is, is Dwalin."

Ale spewed out of Dwalin's mouth on to the floor. Dwalin glanced at the trio from where he stood in the corner, hoping they had not noticed him.

"When I started to mature, I began to think of what it would be like to be taken by one," Ori leaned on the table, smirking at the brothers. Fili and Kili hummed. "I've honestly never dared to do it, I'm a bit shy unless I'm…you know," he raises the mug of ale.

"So we noticed," Fili yawned. "Anyway, you were saying about being taken by Dwalin."

Ori was sober enough to blush at that. "Well, Dwarves _like_ Dwalin…though I did have a crush on him for a while."

"Well, go ahead. I'm drunk enough to know what goes on in your closeted mind," Kili pushed.

Ori bit his lip and took another swig. "When I say taken, I actually _mean_ taken." He said. "You know, like pulled aside and pinned against a wall or slammed on a table, getting my britches almost ripped off and claimed ten ways to Heavensday so there's no doubt in anyone's mind who I belong to."

_Mother of Durin,_ Dwalin thought, trying to ignore how hot it felt in the room. Was it this hot before?

"I'd like to think I'd forget propriety or decorum and just scream while said warrior pounds into me without any trace of mercy he is usually known for having."

Dwalin's throat felt constricted and no amount of ale or saliva relieves it.

"And when he comes, it's inside me, like marking territory, you know? Like hickeys."

_Interesting comparison._

"Damn," Fili muttered, slamming his mug down. "That's actually hot. And you thought about doing all that with _Dwalin_?"

Ori nodded. "More than once."

Dwalin was unsure whether to feel annoyed or accepting that his trousers were feeling a little tighter than they ought.

Kili chortled. "Ori you are a kinky bastard."

_Damn straight._

"Nori's my brother too. What do you think?"

Dwalin handed his mug to a very confused Bifur and tried to walk away as indiscreetly as he could. Once in the dark and empty hallway, he rubs his hand over his clothed length, groaning.

Dwalin remembered returning Nori to his house time and time again after catching the nuisance and occasionally would catch a glimpse of Ori as he grew up.

He never once noticed the lad looking at him in _that_ way.

"I don't know about this, guys," Ori's voice echoed off the walls.

He appeared around the corner, pushed by Fili and Kili. "It's the perfect opportunity. Now embrace life and take a spin," Kili said, thinking he sounded sagely. They grinned at Dwalin and pushed Ori toward him before running off.

Ori stumbled, almost falling on his face. He shook, staring at Dwalin's feet. "S-sorry, Mr. Dwalin," he mumbled. "I don't know what got into them. They're a bit drunker than I thought."

The lad stood rooted, shaking like a leaf. Dwalin studied him, trying to plough his crazed, jumbled thoughts.

Well, everyone was a little drunk anyway… And who was Dwalin to refuse such a _fine_ and willing offering?

"I overheard you talking to them," Dwalin said.

Ori tensed, a blush tinting his skin red.

Dwalin seized his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. His hand petted Ori's crotch, feeling it harden. "Do you really want me to_ claim you ten ways to Heavensday_?" he asked, whispering in Ori's ear. "You want me to _pin you against the wall_? Or perhaps we can find ourselves a nice _table_?"

Ori bit his lip. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather prefer the bed."

"So you don't want to be fucked?"

"Honestly, I do," he admitted, rocking his hips against Dwalin's hand. "Just not here or on a table."

"But you do want your _britches ripped off_?" Ori managed a small nod. "You want me to make you _scream_ with my cock?" Ori nodded again. "You want me to _come inside you_?"

Ori's chest rose and fell a little too obviously. Dwalin released his hold on the lad's crotch and pulled him to Dwalin's room. When the door closed shut behind them, Dwalin locked it and kissed Ori gently.

"So tell me, Lad," Dwalin began, pushing Ori on the bed. "Ever been taken before?"

Ori shook his head.

_Right, the lad's normally shyer than this. Forgot that_. Dwalin kissed him again. "Normally, I'm not rough on my lovers, especially on their first time," he assured Ori. "So tell me now if you'd rather it be gentle because otherwise, your dreams are going to come true."

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin. "Make them real. I'm sure. Make them real."

Dwalin kissed him again and got off. "I don't think your brother would like your clothes in shreds, so strip for me."

Ori stared at Dwalin for a moment, making sure he heard right.

He began with his boots, socks, and gloves, setting them aside. His cardigan was pulled over his head, revealing tanned, freckled skin. He removed his belt, then the laces of his trousers, sliding them down his legs. His hands paused over his small clothes.

"Having second thoughts?" Dwalin asked.

Ori shook his head. "Seems a bit unfair that I'm naked and you're—" Ori cut himself off, staring at the puddle of fabric where his clothes now lay.

Dwalin smirked. "Oh, I'll be getting naked soon enough, Lad. You can count on that. Would you rather I remove that for you?"

Ori shook his head and pulled the small clothes off. Dwalin didn't dare look at Ori's rather impressive length. Not yet.

"Come here."

Ori approached and tensed at Dwalin's hands gripping his hips. "This is a little slower than I thought it'd be," he mused. Dwalin kneaded the younger's flesh.

"It won't be for long, Lad. You finger yourself?"

"Yes."

"You use oil before?"

"It'd be odd if I didn't. Painful too."

"What about spit?"

Ori shook his head.

Dwalin pressed three fingers to Ori's mouth which opened compliantly. The fingers entered and Ori lathered them graciously with his tongue. Dwalin removed them and pressed them against Ori's hole for a short moment before ramming them inside.

Ori gasped and latched his hands on Dwalin's shoulders. A whimper escaped his throat while Dwalin pumped his fingers in and out in a pace Ori couldn't get used to. Ori whined, shuddering in Dwalin's grasp. A couple tears spilled out his eyes.

Dwalin spread his fingers apart, stretching Ori's little hole.

"Think you can still handle it, Boy? You want my cock up this pretty little ass of yours? Want me slamming your sweet spot till you're seeing stars?"

Ori crashed his lips to Dwalin's moaning in his mouth. Dwalin's cock pushed against his own clothes. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Ori away.

"On your knees," he ordered. "Show me your ass." Still shaken from the quick, brutal fingering, Ori obeyed, head buried between his forearms.

Dwalin spread Ori's cheeks and gave a thorough lick to the hole. Ori cried out, muffling his voice with the sheets between his teeth. Dwalin smirked, protruding the hole with his tongue. Ori had a mouth that would make one of his brothers faint and the other puffed up with pride, given the cursing escaping it.

"You say something?" Dwalin asked.

"I said give me your cock!"

Dwalin chuckled, giving Ori's ass a sound whack, making the lad cry. "Demanding little wench. I'm nowhere _near_ done playing with you."

"Dwalin, please, I need—"

Dwalin flipped Ori onto his back, taking his erection in hand. "Need something to stop yourself from coming, Boy?" Dwalin asked, giving Ori's dick a stroke. Ori pressed into his grip, moaning. "Or do you think you can hold it?"

"I don't think I can hold it," Ori admitted, spreading his legs.

"Little wanton, lad, laying yourself out like that. You look like a whore."

It was difficult to tell where the lust hazed flush ended and the embarrassed blush began. Dwalin took a strip of leather and tied it around Ori's junk.

Ori bucked his hips, missing Dwalin's warmth while Dwalin undressed. He wasn't sure if Ori felt intimidated or excited by what he saw. Dwalin's length dripped pre-come and was a dark purple now. "What were you saying about wanting my cock?"

Ori's eyes zipped back up to his face. "Want it."

"Where?"

"In my ass."

Dwalin kissed him. "Relax lad. You're going to be rather sore."

"I'm inexperienced. Not stupid. I've read enough—"

Dwalin hoisted Ori's legs up, bending him over. "You think a few books are enough to teach ya what to expect?" Dwalin positioned the head of his cock against Ori's hole. "Nothing beats experience, Boy." He thrust once and—_Oh, Aulë! Still so fucking tight!_

Dwalin paused, allowing Ori to adjust to his size while also trying not to come. Once sure he had control back, Dwalin rolled his hips slowly. He worked up more momentum. His nails dug into Ori's hips and the lad stamped half-moons on Dwalin's back, clawing him.

Ori screamed, bringing a smile to Dwalin's lips. He rammed into that spot again, muffling Ori's voice with his mouth. Dwalin's balls felt tight, his release eminent. He untied the cock ring and curled his fingers around Ori's dick, pumping it to completion. Spunk spurted over Ori's chest as Dwalin released within the scribe.

He shivered beneath Dwalin, who kissed his forehead.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Ori agreed. "Always."


End file.
